Tasia Spiro
Tasia Spiro (born 1980) is a main character in Clockwork and The IT Files, while also being a supporting character in Tucker's Wand. A former Interpol agent, Tasia is now with the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. For the ITEA Tasia serves as an Assistant Director of the Espionage Wing as well as the leader of Team Alpha and possesses the Temporal Gene. Biography |-|Early Life= |-|Interpol= |-|Time Agent= |-|Tribulations= |-|Crisis of Change= Personal Information * Current Age: 29 * Height: 5'9.5" * Weight: 121 lbs * Hair Color: Dyed Blonde, Naturally Redhead * Eye Color: Green * Bra Size: 32D * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Women * Favorite Food: Traditional Greek Foods with Light Sauce * Favorite Drink: Assyrtiko Wine * Common Attire: Gray Hooded Sweatshirt * Special Notes: ** Possesses Temporal Gene ** Time Manipulator Fetish Personal Items * H&K USP45, Personal Sidearm * Glock 17, Secondary Sidearm * Spearmint Gum * Copper Bracelet with contact information if found frozen * Aston Martin Vanquish, Personal Vehicle Residence Tasia's home is a townhouse located near downtown London. The townhouse is three stories and includes a one-car garage on the bottom floor. The bottom floor also includes utilities and laundry. The second floor has a living room, eat-in kitchen, half-bathroom and study/library used as an office. The top floor has two bedrooms, the master bedroom possessing its own bathroom and walk-in closet, as well as a full bathroom and a linen closet. Special Skills * Freezing Kiss, via Temporal Gene. * Stopping Time, via Temporal Gene. * Administrative Knowledge, specifically field command. * Cooking, specifically Greek cuisine. * Drug Knowledge, able to identify most street narcotics with ease and familiar with most smuggling techniques. * Undercover Expertise, specializing in assuming false identities. * Bilingual, knowing Greek and English. Relationships Family * Lykaon Spiro, Father * Vervana Spiro, Mother * Tryfon Metaxas, Godfather Romances * Devon Von Krieger, Girlfriend * Lacey Finnegan, Lover * Lucienne Christophe, Ex-Girlfriend * Tucker Holmes, Former Lover Teammates * Colette Landry * Jelena Hendraille * Suzanna Ortiz-Volt * Harriet Waler Friends * Hui Lan, also Co-Worker * Cassandra Flick, also Co-Worker * Miranda Ohala, also Co-Worker * Marika Bran, also Co-Worker * Jean-Baptiste Odilon, also Co-Worker * Travis Paddington, also Co-Worker * Kioni Abasi, also Co-Worker * Caesar Francisco, also Co-Worker * Parisa Golzar, also Co-Worker * Rory Becker, also Co-Worker * Nana Katsaros * Palmira Tiago * Erika Stone * Caitlin Trafford * Monica Stein * Mary Hamilton * Chita Francisco * Ceara Archer Appearances Canon * Clockwork Thief * Clockwork Paradise * Clockwork World * Clockwork Wand * Tucker's Wand XII: The Hawaiian Trip * The IT Files: Hui's Assignment * The IT Files: Malai's Mist * The IT Files: Colette's Test * The IT Files: Lucienne's Party * The IT Files: Erika's Maid * Clockwork Revenge Parts 1 and 3 * Tucker's Wand XXII: Day at the Park * The IT Files: Erika's Friend * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tucker's Wand XXIV: One Hell of a Day * The IT Files: Barry's Vengeance * The IT Files: Tasia's Return * The IT Files: Richard's Dream * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * Tucker's Wand XXX: Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes * Tucker's Wand XXXI: The Number of Love * The IT Files: Tasia's Recovery * Clockwork Crisis Parts 1, 2 and 3 * The IT Files: Tasia's Gift * The IT Files: Colette's Downfall Non-Canon * Happy Anniversary * Taking the Tuckerverse Trivia * Tasia's physical appearance is based on that of former Miss Greece Doukissa Nomikou. * Out of all other IT characters Tasia has made the most appearances in Tucker's Wand stories. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Time-Stoppers Category:Gene Users Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA